Audio/visual displays typically utilize some type of forward projection system that utilize a projector that is mounted a predetermined distance from a screen. This screen can either be reflective for viewing from the same side as the projector or the screen can be somewhat less than opaque such that the projector can be mounted on the rear side of the screen. Typically, these projectors are mounted on some type of mobile caddy that is disposed in the room. However, such mounting of the projector utilizes valuable floor space in the viewing room. As such, some of the projectors are ceiling mounted such that they can be mounted on the ceiling away from the seating area or above the seating area. The problem with this type of mounting system is the wiring, the fact that the mounting has to be predefined and the lack of mobility of the configuration. In some applications, there has been provided a combination of structures for mounting the projector wherein the screen is part of the structure. However, these types of structures require some type of support for the projector in front or at the rear, in addition to the mounting structure for the screen. Additionally, there is a need to provide transportability for screen projection system in a carrying case. In uses such as the military, homeland security, corporate functions, construction sites, etc., a projection display system may be needed temporarily in different areas at a particular location (portable) and then must be broken down and moved (transportable) to another location or used for another venue. Thus, there is a need that the display system be easily broken down into a portable configuration while still providing the display capabilities for the projection system.